henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Cute Crush
Meet Cute Crush is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on February 10, 2018 to an audience of 1.47 million viewers. Plot Charlotte is watching a video on substitutions for makeup. Captain Man and Kid Danger then come down the tubes, and tell her about how they sprayed some scorpions off of children in a sandbox. Jasper video chats them. He tells them that Piper was at Junk-N-Stuff, and that she wanted to talk to Henry. Henry says he'd talk to her that night, before he left for New York for the weekend. However, he refuses to tell Captain Man why he was going. Jasper says Piper was asking questions about why she never saw Henry here, and Henry decides to just go upstairs to talk to her. Piper is annoyed with how long Henry is taking. Henry shows up and Piper explains that she wanted him to help her get a boyfriend with a "meet-cute". She says that she knows a cute new boy named Jackson and every day, he goes to a café downtown. Piper says that she would go near him, and Henry could go up, dressed as a bad guy, and he would try and steal Piper's phone. Jackson would take the phone back from Henry, and beat him up, and this would be a "meet-cute", and Piper and Jackson would fall in love. Henry refuses because he had to pack for New York. Ray is watching this, and he goes upstairs and tells Henry to do it for his sister. Henry reluctantly agrees. Piper gives him fake facial hair and a bandana, and Henry pretends to rob her cellphone in front of Jackson. Jackson is about to intervene, but a big woman throws Henry onto a table, injuring him. Retrieving the cellphone, she gives it back to Piper. Henry hobbles into Junk-N-Stuff with Piper, they both get mad at each other for what happened. Ray tells Piper that she can just get Jackson to go out with her by asking him out. Piper doesn't believe him, so Ray zaps her unconscious and brings her to the café. They see Jackson still there, but they see a scorpion on a pot on a shelf behind Jackson. Ray borrows a tennis ball and a racket and hits the ball against the pot. This causes the shelf to fall on Jackson. The paramedics are called. Piper sees a paramedics worker, and steals her clothes. In the ambulance truck, Jackson wakes up and sees Piper by him, dressed as a paramedics worker. She says she is part of the junior paramedics program, and they decide to hang out together soon. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Minor Cast *Luca Alexander as Jackson Bartell *Olivia DeLaurentis as Lauren *Tensaye Yosef as Taylor *A.J. Rivera as Honce *Eli Bildner as Hayes *Vanetta Smith as Coral Trivia *This is the first episode to air on a Saturday since Danger Games. *This is the third Valentine’s Special of Henry Danger, the first being My Phony Valentine and the second being Double Date Danger. *This episode is part of the ‘Hart Attack’ night of premieres, along with the season premiere of Game Shakers, which guest stars Jace Norman as Henry Hart. *As of this episode, Charlotte is the only main character who hasn’t had a love interest. *This episode reveals that Piper is 12 years old. *Henry mentions that he is going to New York City the following weekend, meaning that this episode takes place not long before the events of the Game Shakers episode "Babe Loves Danger", where Henry makes a guest appearance. *The episode takes place one day before Valentine's Day, which means it takes place on February 13, 2018. *This is the third time someone other than Henry has more lines in the episode, the first being Dream Busters and the second being Sick & Wired. *Henry does not consider Piper a nice or sweet sister. *It is revealed that Piper once pushed Henry down the stairs when he was 9. *This is the third time Piper was made unconscious by either Henry or Ray. The first two were Jasper Danger and Swellview's Got Talent. *Piper breaks the fourth wall by facing the screen at the end of the episode. **This is the second time the fourth wall is broken by characters looking at the camera, the first time was in Caved In. *Ray mispronounces Piper’s name several times. *Jasper is watching a show called "Kevin Can James" which is a reference to the CBS sitcom Kevin Can Wait starring Kevin James. *Piper mentions that Jackson loves a movie titled "Love Maybe" which is a reference to the movie "Love Actually". *This is the fourth episode without any recurring characters. The first is The Secret Gets Out, followed by Caved In, and License to Fly. *The popcorn bag that Jasper eats out of is the same one used in the episode Back to the Danger: Part 1 when one of the people in Swellview Park is eating popcorn out of this bag. International Premieres *July 22,2018 (Latin America & Brazil) *May 14, 2018 (Spain) *July 18, 2018 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Hart Attack Night of Premieres w "Henry Danger" and "Game Shakers" February 10 ���� "Meet Cute Crush" �� Official Promo Henry Danger Piper's Meet Cute Fail Henry Danger Dan Schneider References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Aired episodes Category:Holiday episodes